


done for good

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron reveals to Camille he broke up with Kathryn





	done for good

"Don't bullshit me Aaron what's going on?"Camille's voice was full of pure genuine concern for her former husband

"Me and Kathryn were done for good"Aaron revealed to her

"I'm so sorry Aar I know you really liked her"Camille mentioned

"So much pressure to be this instant stepdad"Aaron sighed

"Never force a relationship to continue if you aren't happy"Camille reminded him 

"You are very wise"Aaron grinned

"I am consider me your private therapist"Camille sat across from him

"Well consider myself lucky"Aaron replied


End file.
